Junooniyat Haii Yehi
by Miss Faku
Summary: Pyaar to Sab krte haii Lekiin Har Pyaar Junooniiyat nii DaReya Story Plot Inpiired by Bollywood fiilm Read & Review plsh
1. Chapter 1

Hiie Guys,Im Fakeha Thiis iis mie Fiirst fiic luv stry Based On Our DarEya ;) in thiis story shreya nt cid offiicer she iis sweet bubbly giirl & nd Daya not Cid Officer he iis Army Officer ^_^ Enought my Bak bak ;) here we Go Wiith The Story

Chapter one

Girl: Jaldii Ready hojao aaj engagement hai tumhari

Girl: Arhi hun Tarika waiit

 _She iis lookiing very beautiiful piink lehenga, Sar pe Dupatta makeup everythiing was perfect but somethiing was miissiing_

Tarika: Shreya bht pyaarii lag rhii ho  
Shreya: thnku Tariika Chale ab? & Bth went engagement hall 

**In Engagment hall**  
Shreya & Tarika came iin Engagment two people talkiing wid each other

Groom: **DAYA** Merii Dulhan bht Beautiiful haii tm dekhoge naa to behosh hojao ge

Daya: Acha dekhte haii **SIDHARTH** _(Shock or not :P)_

&& Bth Tarika nd Shreya Come,Daya shock too see her :O Bth Watchiing each other Continously

 _(Ek Hawa Chuu ke Gai Abhii Abhii Chandni Pighal Gai abhii abhii ek Tara Biikhra Abhii abhii Ek Lamha Tham sa Gaya Abhii Abhii Yeh Mujhe Kiia Hogaya Yeh Kaha Maii Kho Gaya Tha Abhii par Ab nii Ab nii )_

Flashback

He iis in Kashmiir Whiite Biig Beautiifull Mountaiins

~~In Kashmiir Army Qaurters ~~

He was Driinking Coffee But Suddenly Alarm was beep Cctv He go wiith Helicopter A giirl iin River He went down iin Riiver

 **Stop Stop**

He: Hath Do Apna Coperate with Us

She: Yeh tm Spiiderman kii tarah q Behave kr rhe ho

He: listen Too me Hath Pakdo mera

She: tm mujhe aiise orders nii de sakte

He Look Toward Heliicopter & Say Ok Guys Poiint his Your Guns

She: Noo noo & She Giives Hand He Went down her & And Hug her _(hope u knw what ii m sayiing)_ and Move Upward he Watchiin her she iis Nervous

She:Who The Hell R uh?

He: Captaiin Daya Shetty

She: Aur jaante ho maii kon hun Tumharii Boss Indiian Ciztiens So Let me Go

Daya: Ok

She Fell Down But He Caught her Hand and put it up

She: No No

He:Upp && Helicopter moved

Fiirst Chapter end tell meh howz iis thiis should ii contiinue or not ? plsh Reviiew atleast ii want 10 Reviiew ii contiinue or not :) hope see uh soon byee tc


	2. Chapter 2

**A VERY BIIG THNKUH TOO ALL OF YOU WHO READ & REVIIEWED MY STORY,SERIIOUSLY II M TOO MUCH HAPPIIEE TAHT UH LIIKE THIIS STORY**

 **Angel7811,kingaftab71,Geet Shreyaholiic (ii m too much happiee dii u reviiew my story),Dareya Lovers,Luv u Shreya,Daya's fan ashwini,Daya's lover Thnkuhh shoooo shoooo much for your reviiews**

 **So,Here iis next Chapter.**

Chapter 2

 **~~In Army Head Qauters~~**

She: Shreya Kapoor bsc honours khalsa college amritsar 3 Tiimes Swimming Championship state Level Punjab, Siir mene Har jagah Swimming ki hai See,Pool,Nadii,Talab har jagah Siirf himalaya ki lake pe nii kii is liiye siir thats why? sir yeh koi crime hai,actually sir yahaan maii apne friiends ke sth chirstmas Camp maii aai hun Ap chahe to cross check kr sakte hai i m total innocent

Daya: Itni innocent ke army restricted area me ghuss aaii

Shreya: Haan to? Restricted area tha to wahaan board hona chahiye tha naa

Daya: Sir,nd Open monitor screen & play video,and show Restricted Board

Shreya: Sir apka Officer to mere peche pad gaya hai,Ek to bina meri permiission ke mujhe yahaan tak utha ke le aaya or mere object krne ke bawajud mujhe iitne dirtly handle kia hai sir i want apology in this behaviour

Daya laugh liightly

She Continue: Sir plsh sir mujhe sach me nii pta tha yeh army area hai,sir i m also army background sir and i really repect army rules Sir mai jis jagah se aai wahan ii swear aisa koi board ni tha

Daya: Correct sir Wahan koi board ni tha,He Again Play video,Shreya move Board a side

Shreya iis angry

Daya: Rule Number one,Army head qauters me beth ke civilians ko jhut ni bolna chahiye

Shreya: Civilians what u think about itself Mere ghar pe ek ni 3 Shaheedo ki photo hai mere bade taao ji,Taao ji and My Brother or teeno army mai thy to civilians or army ka Differences tm mujhe na btana mat

Shreya look daya angrily,Daya smiile lightly

Nishant Sir(Major General of Army): So Young lady u look innocent

Shreya stand happily: Thnku sir

Nishant sir: Lekin Full investigation hone tak tumhe yahin rukna padega

Shreya shocked:Par sir mera group kal hi jarha hai Early morning

Nishant sir poiint another captain: In kii tumhari group leader se bat hogai hai its ok relax

Shreya: sir i m not feeling well sir sir plsh

Nishant sir: Captain inhe jaldi se army hospital le jaaye

Shreya: ni ni sir itni bhi tabiyat kharab ni hui hai

Daya laugh lightly

Shreya: sir plzz sir mujhe jaane dijiye mera group chala jayega kal

Nishant sir: Young lady relax Aaj chirstmas ki chutti hai Papers to kal hi sign honge so b our guest till than

Shreya: Kal Tak plzz sir plz mujhe jaane dijiye i beg u sir plzz

Nishant sir: Aaj humari chirstmas party hai aaj sham ko joined us u will have fun

Shreya: Mera pass konse kapde hai sir Party sarty ke sir plzz

Nishant sir: inhe mere ghar le jao My Daughter Riya will b happy to share some clothes and move hand to go shreya and another was about to move but

Daya: ehmmm Agge se Restricted area pe swimming karne ni jaayega

Shreya saw Daya Angrily and moved Daya Laugh lightly

 **IN EVENING OUT SIDE HEAD QAUTERS**

Daya play puzzle game

She: The Word is Apology **,** Daya look back Shreya was there He Smile

Shreya: Yeh Apology Letter hai is me likha hai ke Tum ne mere sath jo kia hai u Sorry For it Siign it

Daya takes the Letter And smiled

Daya: Kya Karogi iska apne Amitsar ke khalsa college ke ladko pe impression Marogii Ke ek Handsome Jawan Foji ne tumse maafi Mangi

Shreya: Nai Tumhe Mar ke tumhari arthii pe chadaungii Bhagwan ko dikha dena Ek Ghlti ki saza kam hojayegii

Another Captain: Upper tak connection hai madam ka,Daya Laugh

Shreya: 24 Hours hai tumhare pass ke tm is pe sign krdo So Tumhe mai Mara ke chorungii and she moved

He Shout GOOD LUCK She Look Back and said: Mujhe Challenge mat kro Captain

Daya: Abhi tak to ni kia Karunga to kia krogi Ghayab krdogi mujhe Magician bhi ho

Shreya: who knws and she Moved

Hope u like this chapter too plsh Read and Review plsh see u soon

Luv'ewww Take care ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanku all For Reviews,Here is next chapter.**

Chapter 3

 **~~In Nishant Sir House~~**

Shreya Wear yellow colour Dress to chirstmas party but dress was above of knee she don't liike it

Shreya: Riya can ii try something else

Riya: U looking so cool

Shreya: Pta hai kia hai mai itne chote kapde pehnti ni hun so liittle Feeling uncomfortable u knw

Riya: But u knw u looking very sexy

Shreya: le koii sexy diikhna ni chahta hoto

Riya: What ? but koii sexy q ni lagna chahe ga?

Shreya: Tum Captain Daya ki girl friiend ho?

Riya: Not as it Why ?

Shreya: Thank God itna arrogant,Khadus,Heartless,Ruthless ke chakkar maii phass mat jana okk,Don't Miind

Riya: So I want but i also don't mind she moved

 **~~~~In Party~~**

Daya offer Drink to shreya

Shreya: Mai Drink ni karti

Daya: Sorry and look another captain and said : ii forget khalsa college amitsar

Shreya: excuse me tum amitsar ke baare mai samjhte kia ho Kiran bedi ka naam suna hai kaha se hai Amitsar,Akshay kumar,Rajesh khanna,kapil Sharma Sab log kaha se hai ? Amitsar se So Amitsar means smart People

Daya smiiled :P

Riya: Hiiee Daya

Daya: Hiee and hug Riya shreya makiing faces

Daya: so looking lovely

Riya: Thankuh and moved toward shreya and hug hiim

Riya: so howz the party

Shreya: Thand kafi hai naa is liye thori thandi hai Sorry joke

Nishant sir also joined

Nishant: Lovely Lady why u so Brandy to warm u up

Shreya: No Sir mai naa drink ni karti

Nishant sir: Yeh kesi baat kardi Brandy sharab ni hoti Brandy to jeene ka style hoti hai and waiter comes

Daya took glass and giive to riya and said: lady first and lastly Shreya was also driink

Shreya: Brandy na sharab ni hoti jeene ka style hoti hai and laugh madly :P

Daya move hand riya: letx dance Daya moved wiith riya to dance

 _ **Dance dance everybody**_

 _ **Getting hot in the party**_

 _ **C'mon c'mon stop feelin'**_

 _ **Dance dance everybody**_

Shreya driink glasses :P

SHE SHOUTED: CAPTAIIINNNNNNNNNN and start dance

Shreya dance: _**Bhangre di queen main taan**_

 _ **Kudi so haseen main taan**_

 _ **Meri hai gazab gal-baat**_

 _ **Figure hega kaint mera**_

 _ **Thumka excellent mera**_

 _ **Groovy groovy hoja mere saath Bhangre di queen main taan**_

 _ **Kudi so haseen main taan**_

 _ **Meri hai gazab gal-baat**_

 _ **Figure hega kaint mera**_

 _ **Thumka excellent mera**_

 _ **Groovy groovy hoja mere saath**_

Daya: _**Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar**_

Daya dance : _**Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar**_

Shreya: _**Ae jhanjharan da sound**_

 _ **Te hilda ground**_

 _ **Main cham cham nachdi firan**_

 _ **Ankh meri tight**_

 _ **Jaavan main left right**_

 _ **Ke mundeyan ton bachdi phiran**_

Daya moved shreya and sing: _**Munda hoga woh to lucky**_

 _ **Jiske liye tune rakhi**_

 _ **Apne yeh aankhon ki sharaab**_

 _ **Dil mera theek hega**_

 _ **Ishqe 'ch weak hega**_

 _ **Karde tu isko kharaab**_

Daya and shreya bth dance: _**Nachange saari raat sohniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat sohniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar sohniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar**_

 _ **Dance dance everybody Getting hot in the party**_

 _ **C'mon c'mon stop feelin' Dance dance everybody**_

Daya Moved Shreya and sing: _**Kudiye tu fine**_

 _ **Ab de de mujhe line**_

 _ **Main tere naal jachda badaa**_

 _ **Wajda hai band**_

 _ **Tu de de mujhe hand**_

 _ **Floor pe main kabse khada**_

Shreya sing: _**Na zidd very much kari**_

 _ **Mujhko na touch kari Karle control jazbaat**_

 _ **Phir bhi jo na maane dil Karta jaaye tujhko kill**_

 _ **Thaam le tu aake mera haath**_

Bth Dance Together:

 _ **Gonna stay up all night soniyo ve**_

 _ **Gonna stay up all night soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve**_

Daya Shreya dance: _**Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Nachange saari raat soniyo ve**_

 _ **Karlo thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve Karlo thoda sa pyaar**_

She waved bye to daya and moved out of party Daya Also Moved outside

 **~~OutSide~~**

 **Bth Going to Bridge**

Shreya: Mante ho naa captain Hara dia(she is drunk)

Daya: Pagal hathi or drunk ladki se Har maane mai kia hazr

Shreya: to jeetne pe kia doge

Daya: Kia chahiye?

shreya show APOLOGY Letter: Sign chahiye Apology letter pe

Daya Took letter throw away and go

Shreya: Agar tumne Sign ni kia naa to mai Yahan se kud jaaungii Mai sach mai kud jaaungii challenge mat kro

Daya: Jaa kia challenge Kud jaa

anddd Shreya **JUMP TO THE BRIDGE** Daya was shocked

 **~~NEXT DAY ARMY HOSPITAL~~**

Daya comes shreya also come outside of hospital

another captain: Achi khasii beh rhii thii Beh jaane deta Nautankii ko q bachaya faltu mai Daya look toward shreya he continue: abhi discharge krdia ab tu dekh and he moved

only Daya Shreya was there

Daya moved toward shreya and said: tumhari puri enquiry ho chuki hai,Tum aaj abhi isi waqt apne ghar wapis jarhi ho, or yeh raha tumhara apology letter Sign captain Daya Shetty letter giives her and going back shreya shocked liittle and also moved behiind daya and stopped hiim

Shreya: bhek maii nii chahiye tumhari apology Agar sach maii sign karna hai to ghlti accept kro she was about to move but he held her hand and move toward her and said

Daya: Sharton par kam karne walon mai se ni hun mai Jo karta hun apni marzi se karta hun wrna bhagwan bhi mujhse kuch nii karwa sakta or tumhara prblm yeh hai ke tum mujhe samjh nii paii Agar samjh paatii To Apology letters ni love letters likhtii

Bth Stared each other

Shreya: u hurtiing me He Caught his hand tightly he remove his hand

Daya: Sorry and moviing

Shreya: captaiin abhi to bolnaa sorry phele boldete to

Daya Smiled and moved Shreya also smiile ;)

end of this chapter,Pyaar kii shuruwat hogaii :P Read and Review plsh see uh soon :)

Luv uh Take care ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiieee Awl ii knww ii m very late but my Exams -_- anyways lets continuee :P

 _~~In Amitsar~~_

~~shreya House~~

Shreya Open Doorr and shouted Good morning and Say Mummi and run toward her mom and hug and kiss her and than Moved too her dadii Hug her also and than moved Dada jee and also hug her

shreya Dadda jee(SDJ):Tune mujhe fone kyu nai kia?

Shreya: Arrey Dada jee main Karne wali phr...

Dadi(SD) cupped her face and say

(SD):Yeh Chot kese Lagi tumhe?

Shreya:Uffo Dadi trackiing maii hota rehta haii

(SDJ):Bass Ab yeh larki shehr se bhar ni jaayegi,Bahu(Shreya mom SM) Tum bhi sunlo zanjeer dalo iske paaun maii

Shreya:Haaw :O ap dada ho ke hitler ho :P Shreya's Dad comes and looked shreya liittle far

Shreya: Pta hai dadi wahaan kia hua tha humare Group Leader Meri Perfomance se iitne khush thy ke unhone mujhe do din Extension diye Aur pata hai Wahan par ek base camp bhi tha Or wahan ke karnal ne mujhe Apni christmas Party pe invite kia Aur humne dance bhi kia tha

Shreya'sMom(SM) Shocked: Dance kiia :O

Shreya'sFather(SF):To Ek Call Karne mai tumhari Jaan nikal rhi thi

Shreya : Papa wahaan network ni tha

SD : Bete kisi Dost ko Boldia hota Yahan aane ke bad kam se kam woh to fone Karte

Shreya: Haaw Purvii ne apko kuch ni bataya :/ Khaiir ni uski

SF : Mana kia tha tumhe Pheli bar jaane dia To tumne hum sb ki jaan gale mai atka di Tumhe maalum hai is family ki jaan Tujhe mai atki hui hai

Shreya:Aur meri jaan,Meri Jaan kiis mai atki hui hai Ab sab maii,papa mujhe Jhappi do and Hug tiightly and say: Kuch ni hota

Girl shout Shreyaa,Shreya see and run toward her said: Tariika and hug her

Tariika:Wese to sb theek hai Tm badi pink hoke aai ho Shreya Smiiled Agaiin Hug her

 _~~In Night~~_

Shreya On Call : Hello,Jee maii Captain Daya Shetty se Bat kar sakti hun

Tarika was walking outside so she hear what shreya sayiing

Shreya : Mai unki cousin bat Kar rhi hun,ohh Naii Naii maii Dubara Fone karlungii and call cuts Shee smiiled :D :P

 _~~Next Morning~~_

Tarika and shreya was in garden

Tarika: Is Raaste pe Bht Problms aati hai Blind Turns bhii

Shreya: Konsa Raasta ?

Tarika: Wohi Jiisse tu Kal Raat Ko Fone Laga rahi thi

Shreyaa shocked+nervous

Shreya : Woh to bas Maine Thanku Bolne ke liye Fone kia tha

Tarika: Achaa pyaar ki ibtida to fone se hi shuru hoti hai Merii Shonaa

Shreya: Koii Affaiir shffaiir ni haii okk Mai tumhe 4 din mai affair karne wali larki Lagti hun

Tarika: Maine to aiisa kuch bola hii Blushed

Tarika: Kitna Lamba hai?

Shreya: woh to observe naii kia Par obviously Mujhse to lamba hai Captain haii

Tarika : Gora hai ya Sawla

Shreya : Faiir Faiir Faiir

Tarika : Body vody kesi hai 6 packs ya phir rasgulla :P

Shreya: Body haii ;)

Tarika : Naam kia hai?

Shreya : Daya apna hi hai punjabii

Tarika : Pura naam Bolna Chahiye naa

Shreya : D For Daya S For Shetty C For Captain I For Indian

Tarika : hmm Your riight ;) Tum 3 din mai Affair shaffair krne wali Larki Lagti ni ho

Shreyaa:shhhhh :P

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 4 Read && Reviiew plssh ^_^ waiiting for urs Reviiews

Luv uh Take care :)


End file.
